Surviving Freddy
by alimerin1
Summary: Sonic, Shadow, Amy and Ali have been sucked into the world of Freddy Fazbear due to a very angry robotic bear. Except, if you die, you can't restart. If you die, you die for real. Can the four survive Five Nights at Freddy's?
1. Beginning

The rain belted against the house that stored four hedgehogs. A sakura pink hedgehog sat in a swivel chair in an office. Her legs crossed on the chair, and her hands on the keyboard. The clicking away against it was slightly rapid, yet had a slow pace to it. A chocolate brown hedgehog walked past the room. She slowly retraced her steps and looked into the office.

"Amy, it's 11:38. Are you still playing that game?" She walked into the room, her combat boots leaving a small scuff on the wooden floor.  
"Yeah, I just want to beat this." She jumped as a purple bunny jumped on the screen and she sighed, "I hate _Five Nights at Freddy's_. But, I just want to become a winner."  
"It's been 6 hours, you are still on night one! You should take a break." She frowned at her friend, staring at the blank screen.  
"I'll do what I want Ali!" Amy spun the chair and looked at her.

Two male hedgehogs walked to the door and stared at the pair.

"What's with the yelling Ames?" A cobalt hedgehog walked over to her and looked at her screen, he frowned.

The ebony and crimson streaked hedgehog walked over and nodded at the screen.

"Rose, you need to leave the game be for now." His deep voice was mixed with annoyance and sympathy.  
"You don't get it Shadow. Neither do you Ali and Sonic! It's not just a game! It's a stupid..."  
"Game! Jeez Amy! Look at the screen!" Ali pointed at the screen to a robotic bear, "It's just a bear! It's likes Eggmans robots. You've faced worse."

Amy gazed at the screen. The light static and the view of Freddy Fazbear. The robotic bear and cornerstone of the virtual game _Five Nights at Freddy's._ She sighed and nodded. He was just like Eggmans goons. Just a robot.

"You're right. All of you. It's just a game I got carried away with." Amy reached for the power. Right when her finger just touched the button. Her screen flashed white. It became black, and light green text appeared on it.

_"Hello Hedgehogs"_

_"You are probably wondering who I am. Well, I'll tell you."_

_"My names Freddy Fazbear."  
"I am the main attraction of Freddy Fazbears Pizza."_

_"Of course, this is all just a game to you."_

_"But too me..."_

_"This is the real deal."_

_"You four are going to mess with my plans."_

_"Call me that lesser villian you are all so obsessed with!"_

_"You think I'm just a game? Think again."_

_"Welcome to Hell."_

There was a blinding flash of light, and when it faded, the four were gone.

_12:00 am_

The four found themselves standing in an office. There was posters and pictures on the front wall. Two doorways on the east and west. Four buttons, two on each side beside the door. The phone began to ring.

_"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night."_

Amy looked at the three, "Still think it's just a game?"


	2. Hour One

_Night One  
12:00 AM  
_

The four listened to the message left by the previous watchman.

_"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only ''real'' risk to you as a night watchmen here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to... forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort... and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.''_

_''Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night.''_

They all stood there, dumbstruck.

"WHAT?!" Sonic yelled and pounded his fists against the desk.  
"We're...stuck here. For..." Ali mulled over her words as she stared at the computer monitor.  
"Five nights..." Amy whispered and covered her mouth.

Shadow's eyes were closed and he inhaled deeply.

"What are you doing Shadow?" The chocolate hedgehog looked at him.  
"Trying to chaos control us out of here."

The recorder buzzed again, "Nice try Shadow, but your powers are useless here. No 'Chaos Control'. No 'Running'. No 'Hammer'." Freddy's voice was heard.  
"How do you even know what our powers are?" Amy questioned.  
"I've watched and listened to you for sometime Amy. I've learned everything about you. I also had some help from a local mad scientist. You see, I am the modified version of Freddy Fazbear. I am a virus, the king, the puppet master. I'd stick around, because the show is about to begin! Oh by the way, I should tell you the rules of MY game." He chuckled evilly.  
"Rules? We already know the-" Freddy cut off Ali  
"Yes! Yes! You know the rules to _Five Nights at Freddy's_. But you need the rules to my version. Only one person can stay in the watch room at a time, the rest have to work the floor. The one in the watch room may communicate with them. But I'd be careful, wouldn't want to fall into the soft hands of my friends now would you. In order to beat my game, you must have at least one of you alive by the last day. If that happens, you all can go, even if you died in the game. But, if you all die, you become extra additions to the game." He cut the transition off, leaving silence in the room.

"Amy, you'll work the command center. Me, Shadow and Ali will walk the grounds. There is an uneven amount, so we'll all be together. We will get out of here alive." Sonic ordered.  
"Hey faker! Who put you in charge?" Shadow growled ferociously.  
"Shadow, calm down." Ali walked in front of him, "I'll be with you, we'll be okay. He's just thinking of what's best."  
He begrudgingly nodded, "Okay..."  
"Now, who says we have to fully play by the rules. I say..." Ali reached into her boots and pulled two guns, "We blow these dolls to kingdom come!"

_1:00 am_

The three walked through the dark hallways. Ali clung next to Shadow closely.

"This place is freaky." She muttered.

_"You're right it is and...HEY! Stay in there. They seem to only come after me."_ Amy spoke through a headset to the trio.

A loud noise made Sonic jump into Ali's arms. He clung onto her and she looked at him. He looked at her and chuckled nervously.

"I got scared." He got out of her arms and rubbed the back of his head.  
"Don't take it up with me, take it up with..." Her eyes widened and her voice trailed off, "Don't turn around..." She whispered.  
"Why?" Sonic questioned, almost turning around until Shadow grabbed his arm.  
"Don't. Turn. Around." Shadow whispered forcefully.

A large chicken was seen rummaging through the kitchen.

_"Chica..."_ Amy said.

The chicken still hadn't noticed them. Which gave them a short amount of time to devise a plan.

"I really wish we had your speed Sonic." Ali sighed, "Anyway, one of us distracts that fat hag while the other two take her from behind. Odds are she moves slower than the others and the two can get stuff from the kitchen to help. The question is, who wants to be live bait?" Shadow and Ali looked at Sonic.  
"No way. I'm not live bait." He shook his head.  
"Too bad, you are still a little faster than us, even without super speed. Your leg muscles are more worked out." Ali stated. Finally, he agreed and the plan was put into action.


	3. Hour Two

_**"..." **_Freddy Fazbear speaking through the minds of the characters.  
_"..." Amy speaking to them all._

* * *

_Night 1_

_1:00 AM_

The plan was quite simple really. Sonic would move around and distract Chica. To take her out for the night, Ali would have to find a way to disarm her.  
Of course it wasn't quite a full proof plan, but it may work.  
**_May_** work.

"Come on do I really have to do this?" Sonic whined.

Ali and Shadow gave each other glances before pulling out their guns to his head.

"You know a yes is more traditional..." Sonic inhaled deeply and turned around.

The plan was put into action.  
Sonic began to run, he first circled Chica to get her attention, which worked. When she began to chase after him, Ali took a shaky step forward. Her back was to her and she quickly ran forward and jumped onto it's back. It was hard to pull off it's mask, mainly due to the fact she was squirming.  
Ali almost had gotten it off, but the animatronic was able to throw her off it's back. She hit the wall with a thud, and shakily stood up.

"Crap that hurt..." She whispered to herself. She rubbed her back, looking at Chica.

She had gotten over to her quickly, forgetting the cobalt blue hedgehog. It picked Ali up by the throat. Squeezing it tightly.  
A voice echoed through her head, the voice of the one and only Freddy Fazbear.

**_"Ooo, what's this? The brave Ali reduced to rumble by a robot chicken? For shame, guess she was worthless like everyone said."_**

A growl escaped her lips, she brought her hands up to the hand of the chicken and gripped the finger of it tightly. Trying her hardest to

**_"Face it, you can't win, your grave will be this place..."_**

Losing her gasps of breath, she tried and tried to squirm from the grasp.  
Her vision began to blur, she couldn't tell if she was dying or she was crying.

_**"You'll live the rest of your days he-!"**_

The chicken dropped Ali, she coughed and coughed. Taking deep shaky breaths of air.  
It stood there, before falling to it's knees. It's eyes going blank and becoming nothing but dim, plastic, lifeless eyes.  
Shadow stood behind the now turned off animatronic. Holding wires in his hand.  
_He had ripped them out  
_Without thinking, she quickly stood, ran over, and hugged him tightly.

"Th-Thank you Shadow!" She choked on her words speaking to him.

His back stiffened and he slowly hugged her back.

"It's no problem, can't have a friend dying in this hell hole, right?"

* * *

Sorry this chapter is short, but it seemed like a good place to stop at the moment.


	4. Hour Three

**_"Freddy Speaking" _**_"Amy Speaking to them_

* * *

_Night 1_

_2:00 am_

"Listen... If Shadow is done being the hero for once, and Ali is okay... Then I could use a little help as well..." Sonic spoke slowly, and his voice was shaky.

They both looked at Sonic, Chica, in her rage with Ali, had kicked Sonic into the kitchen and he hit the greasy stove. Shadow exhaled, the small moment he had with Ali made him forget the nightmare they all had fallen into. He began to leave Ali behind, but, she stumbled and fell on the ground. So she sat there.  
Her body was weak due to her near death experience.

Shadow walked to Sonic and helped him to his feet before returning to Ali, lifting her in his arms. The voice of the virus Freddy Fazbear echoed through Shadow's head.

**_"Oh look. The ultimate lifeform isn't a monster. Especially when his precious little Ali is in danger"_**

Shadow tried his best to ignore the voices and with a struggle handed the gun over to Sonic.

**_"Oh, but Ali, she is weak now. It'll take time to regain her strength, and she still could die, especially tonight"_**

Shadow's ear twitched and he growled turning from Sonic,"Come on, we have to drop Ali off at the office with Amy, she'll be safe there."  
"I agree, she was injured pretty bad"  
"I know that! So let's hurry!" Shadow snapped at the speedy, cocky hedgehog. Starting to leave the room.

They slowly and cautiously made their way to the office. He unconsciously held her closer each time they passed a room and heard a small rustle.  
Sonic noticed, but Shadow when pissed off was a force to be reckoned with. 

_"Guys, you may not want to come here."  
_"Why not? Ali needs to stay in the office."  
_"Because the way you're coming is blocked off by an animatrotic. And I can't open the door or it'll let Bonnie in!"  
_"Then what are we supposed to do!?" Shadow spoke harshly.

**_"Let her die,You can get out of here and Sonic will try to save here. But you'll survive!"_**

He growled and turned to Sonic. "Listen Sonic, I need you to do something."  
"What is Shad?"  
Normally, that nickname would make him want to punch Sonic in the face, but there was no time to chew him out now. "I need you to take Ali to the other side and in the other door. Bring her to the office and stay there until it's safe."  
"But, Shadow... You could, die..." Ali shakily spoke. But Shadow ignored her codly. Handing her off to Sonic.

Sonic looked at Shadow, and all Shadow did was turn around and set off down the hall again. Sonic nodded, and ran off with Ali in his arms.

Shadow walked down the hall and soon found Bonnie banging on the door. He clenched his fists together, holding the gun tightly. He held it up, and cocked it, aiming.

Just as the clock struck 3 o'clock.


	5. Hour Four

_**"Freddy" **"Amy"_

* * *

Sonic was running. He had wished Shadow didn't hand her off to him. Though he knew why he did it.

Weaving through tables in the dining area. He noted the animatronics on the stage.

Freddy was the only one up there. But he had moved a little bit and was staring at the camera.  
He found the door leading to the west hall.

"Amy, I'm rounding into the east hall."  
_"Okay. It's clear at the moment. You may want to hurry though, who knows what will show up."  
_"Okay. How is Shadow doing?"  
_"I have not checked the camera's in awhile..."_

_**BANG!**_

A gunshot rang through the area. Echoing off the walls. Ringing in everyone's ear. A sigh of relief escaped Sonic's lips.  
He approached the open door and stepped through, holding Ali.

"Okay, here..." Amy got up and stood. Sonic understood and set her down in the swivel arm chair.

Ali started to regain consciousness. She groaned and looked around. Her hand wearily was placed against her forehead. Feeling nauseous and dizzy. Her ears twitched and she started to make out her surroundings.

"Take it easy Ali. You've been through a lot." Amy handed the camera pad over to Sonic and looked at her. She spoke with a quiet soft tone, since Ali's head was throbbing in pain still.  
"I don't. ngh... care... Where's... um... Shadow?" She sputtered her words out and adjusted the way she sat so she could see everything better. Feeling still a little weak.

Sonic looked at Amy and then the camera pad. He went to the East hall camera.

"He's gone..." Sonic looked at Amy. "Shadow and Bonnie are both missing. And Shadow left his gun."  
"Shadow doesn't leave his gun anywhere. I've been on plenty of missions with him. And Shadow isn't dumb enough to drop his gun in the middle of a fight." Ali snapped from her daze. And although her body still ached. She sat up and started to stand up. Despite her body's protests for staying still. "I'm going to go look for him."

_**"Oh Ali, Ali, Ali. You know you will die out there. But your so determined to prove to everyone your not weak. But you won't admit to yourself that you are broken inside. That you need someone to tell you don't need to be strong. Oh... But no one feels that way for you. No one cares. And that's why you are willing to go out there. And die. Because no one cares if you die."**_

"Ali you can't go out." Sonic stated firmly and bluntly.  
"I don't care. I can take care of myself." She pulls out her gun and starts off to the door.  
"Ali you can't go out there!"  
"Try and stop me." Ali exited out the door.

Sonic looked at Amy and she nodded. Handing her back the controls and left the room and ran after Ali to try and get her back there.

* * *

Shadow eyed Bonnie. He hadn't noticed him yet.  
So Shadow seized the opportunity.

He took the gun and charged at Bonnie. Quickly latching onto him.

_**"Shadow. You may be the ultimate lifeform. You and Ali may have immortal life. But in this, I call the shots. And your immortality is history." **_

Shadow and Bonnie started a battle Shadow being knocked down a few times but immediately getting back on his feet.

_**"You and your friends will all die here. Oh but don't worry. It won't be so bad. You'll just sped the rest of your time in my newer games as my little puppets."**_

Shadow's gun slipped from his hand, but not before he pulled the trigger.

_**BANG!**_

A bullet going straight through Bonnie's leg. Which kind of pissed him off.  
Shadow didn't have time to grab his gun before having to lure Bonnie out of this hall. In order to disable this animatronic.

Shadow ran from the hall and Bonnie went after him. Leaving the gun behind.

* * *

Ali slowly made her way through the hall. Making her way into the dining room.

"Ali come on! We can die in here and you have a very large likely hood of dying." Sonic went in front of Ali to force her to stop.  
"No, we have to make sure Shadow is okay."  
"Ali, he's fine. So you don't need to worry. You look as if your going to collapse."  
"But..."  
"Shadow would want you to make sure you are at full strength before looking for him."

Ali had fallen completely silent. Looking around. Making sure nothing was different. And nothing was at the moment.

The clock ringing four chimes. Signaling they had two more hours, on only night one.

* * *

_**A/N: **_This will be a long story just so you know. Each hour is one chapter. So this will take forever.  
So stay tuned for a **long** story. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter! :)


	6. Hour Five

_**"Freddy" **"Amy"_

* * *

Shadow was now in the restroom hall. Bonnie trailing behind him.

"I need to think of a plan, and fast." Shadow looked around, then into the bathroom. Quickly, he went to the bathroom and started to run the water.

Bonnie came through the door. His robotic eyes scanning the area. He walked a little out into the room. The bathroom door shutting. Revealing Shadow behind the door. Quickly, Shadow jumped and with both his feet, kicked the back of Bonnie into the running faucets.

The water splashed through the robotic eyes and messed with his circuitry. He blinked his eyes and started to spark. Shadow ran out of the bathroom as Bonnie caught fire.

Bonnie wouldn't set the place on fire. His giant suit would put it out and he would lay there until the next night.

* * *

"Ali... You gotta go back to the office. You gotta rest until tomorrow." Sonic exhaled and looked at her.

She nodded slowly but her eyes were widened at a sight of an ebony hedgehog maneuvering through the tables.

"Shadow!" She bypassed Sonic and ran (or walked as fast as she could) to Shadow.

Shadow chuckled as he saw her and slowed down his pace as she neared him. "Well, looks as if Ali made a full recovering."  
"More or less." She shrugged and looked at him. Faintly through the dark she noticed bruises and a little bit of blood. "Your bleeding."  
"Meh, nothing the ultimate lifeform can't handle." He chuckled and smirked.

They walked up to Sonic and he exhaled. "Look, the Shadster survived."  
"Shut up faker."  
"Hey, and he still is a grouch."

Shadow groans as rolls his eyes.

_"Guys I don't want to break up this. But you guys should keep moving. Get Shadow and Ali here before anything else happens."  
_"Why? What is it?" Sonic questioned.  
_"Freddy is missing. Took Chica's body, and brought it to the back room." _  
"So what, you think he's rebuilding them?" Ali looked at the other two males and shakily exhaled.  
_"Definitely, and you two are the two weakest, and I don't think Sonic can take him on his own."_

They nodded and started to head to the office. When the sound of a chicken echoed through the area. Causing them to quickly pick up the pace.

* * *

Amy had been switching through the camera's. Repeatably checking on the duo, soon trio, in the dining room. She brushed her bangs back with her fingers.

Soon the lights began to flicker. And soon, they went out. The doors shut and the camera buzzed out.

"Oh come on, did the power go out?"  
"Nope. It's just me."

The emergency lights turned on and left an eerie tint to the room. Amy looked around and was met by a Freddy Fazbear. But not the one on the stage.

This one was yellow, no, gold I should say. He had fully black eyes. Wiring peaking out at the suit meeting on the arms.

There was a ringing of static filling her ears. Causing them to twitch uncontrollably.

"Who are you...?" She asked slowly.  
He chuckled. "To some. I am a virus. To this world, I am a hero. To the players, I am a glitch, a nightmare. But to you, I'm just, Freddy. I'm the reason you are here."

There was a banging on the door. "Hey Amy! Let us in!" Sonic's voice was heard.

Amy went to yell at them to ask for help, but the Golden Freddy Spoke. "No use, until I'm gone, you will not be able to be heard."

She shut her mouth and he began to circle her like a vulture.

"You know, you are very pretty. I could promise an eternity of you in your own skin. You would just follow my lead. Take others to their doom. And in return, you live a happy life."  
"Never you psychopath!"

He chuckles. Looking at the door. Then to Amy. "Okay Amy. But think about my deal." He disappeared.

The lights flash on and the doors burst open. The trio come in and Shadow collapses on the chair.

"Amy, why didn't you unlock the doors sooner?" Ali looked at her as she knelt beside Shadow in the chair.  
"Because... Well, I saw him."  
"Saw who?" Sonic looked at her into her jade eyes.  
"I saw the guy who put us here..."  
"Yeah, it's Freddy." Shadow chuckled in spite.  
"It's a glitch, a nightmare. It's Golden Freddy."

**_They all stared blankly at each other as the clock struck five._**


End file.
